One of the critical challenges of modern medicine is to probe and to understand the dynamic interrelationships of nutrition, aging and health. The overall ovjective of this conference is to assess critically the evidence available relating the dietary intake and requirement of selected vitamins (D, folate, thiamine) and minerals (calcium, iron, zinc) to health and disease in the elderly, to weigh that evidence for its consistency and strength as objectively as possible, and to determine the degree to which this evidence is cohesive and logical in explaining cause and effect relationships. This evaluation will provide direction for improving the quality of medical care of the aged, for reducing and/or preventing the impact of adverse nutritional factors on age-associated diseases in the elderly, and for enriching the quality of life of elderly Americans. Specific aims to achieve the overall goals are: 1.) to weigh the current scientific evidence available on dietary intake and requirement of selected vitamins/minerals in the elderly, and how this is associated with specific diseases and to health in the elderly; 2.) to develop consensus statements based on available scientific evidence; 3.) to prepare a document based on this evidence for publication as a special supplement of the American Journal of Clinical Nutrition; 4.) to present the findings of this study at a conference to be held at the National meeting of the American Society for Clinical Nutrition; and 5.) to identify specific gaps in existing knowledge of evidence relating dietary intake and requirements of selected vitamins/minerals to health and disease in the elderly. Noted scientists with a broad background in clinical medicine, human metabolism and nutrition will serve as Panel Leaders and Consultants. Advisory Consultants will provide expertise in biostatistics, epidemiology, dietary intake studies and the nutrient requirements of the aged. This group of noted scientists will work together in panel groups to examine the evidence relating the dietary intake and requirements of selected vitamins and minerals to health and disease in the elderly.